The present invention relates to a method of producing a package, particularly but not exclusively for packaging products.
Products in general are packaged in packages or containers formed by first forming a flat blank having a number of cuts defining a number of panels and tabs; folding the panels and tabs, normally along preformed bend lines; and then connecting the panels and tabs firmly to one another by inserting the tabs, for example, inside corresponding slits formed on the panels or other tabs, or by gumming the various parts together.
Though widely used, known packages of the type described above are fairly expensive and time-consuming to produce, mainly on account of the complex design of both the blanks themselves and the machinery for producing and folding them.
Moreover, at least some known packages also fail to maintain their shape adequately, due to the large number of cuts, preformed bend lines, and points or portions connecting the various parts of the blank, which inevitably result, in time, in relative movement of the various component parts, and in a gradual, noticeable impairment in the original appearance of the package.